Over the past thirty years, telephony has significantly evolved from the once-ubiquitous public switched telephone network service. Advances in technology have added an ever increasing array of features and capabilities to telecommunication devices, such as touch screens, user-friendly graphic user interfaces (GUIs), and image and video capturing components. Such touch screens and GUIs enable users to perform a wide variety of tasks, such as initiating or receiving phone calls, writing emails or text messages, browsing the Internet, and managing device settings such contact lists. The GUIs may also be specific to applications, such as applications developed by third party developers. Some GUIs allow for customization based on user selections of one or more settings such as a color setting, thus enabling a user to select a color to be associated with a GUI.
Video and image capturing components such as camera elements allow users to capture images or videos with their telecommunication devices. The images and videos are then stored on the telecommunication device and can be emailed or messaged to other devices. Some telecommunication devices allow users to select an image captured with the telecommunication device to be a background or screen saver image.